


Curses

by pregnantobsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione has an unnamed ex who did bad things to her, Impregnation, Kidfic, Kind of between Harry and Hermione, Lactation, Light Dom/sub, Mild Praise Kink, Non-Graphic Labor and Birth, Not between Harry and Hermione, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Tender Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, You decide who he is, didn't mean for this to become such a kidfic but I couldn't ignore it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregnantobsessions/pseuds/pregnantobsessions
Summary: Hermione needs Harry's help in a delicate situation. Harry would do anything for her.





	1. Chapter 1

_15 December 2006_

Hermione slammed the door to Harry's flat. He hadn't invited her, but she knew she'd be welcome. She always was.

She stormed into his sitting room, where she could hear the Wizarding Wireless playing, and found Harry sprawled on the sofa. He stood up immediately, going to her and placing his hands lightly on her arms. "How can I help?"

Her expression was a mixture of furious and frantic. Harry had been dying to help her for the duration of the trial, but it had been closed to protect her privacy and she hadn't told him much. She'd been hoping to get the issue taken care of without involving him - he would help her, he always would, she knew, but she didn't want to trap him in a situation like this. She couldn't bring herself to do this with anyone else, though. 

 _He_ had shattered her trust, and opening herself up to anyone at all was difficult. She'd thought she might be able to have a one-off with a stranger in a club - somewhere muggle - and whoever it was would never have to know, but she couldn't bring herself to be in an intimate situation with a stranger right now. Harry, however, with his heart of gold and his savior complex, she could always trust.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said desperately. "I need you to fuck me - probably more than once - or I am going to die."

She watched the emotions flicker across his face. Shock first, confusion next, and - blessedly - hint of arousal. If he hadn't been at least a little intrigued by the thought of having sex with her, she might have chosen to die. She  _really_ didn't want to do this to him.

Gently, Harry guided her to his sofa and urged her to sit down. "Explain it to me?"

"He cursed me, Harry. A  _breeder's_ curse. It's a curse placed on a woman that essentially forces her to become pregnant, over and over again. After each pregnancy there is a sort of refractory period, which becomes slightly longer each time, before the symptoms set in again. Once they do, the target of the curse has about one month to become pregnant before dying of organ failure." Despite the topic, and its immediacy, telling Harry about the details of the curse calmed her. Academic pursuits always did. "The curse can only be removed if it's found within twenty-four hours, and the Healers estimated I'd been cursed a week prior when they discovered it."

"Is it- permanent, then?" Harry asked hesitantly. Hermione doubted herself for a moment - Harry probably didn't even want this - but she'd let him decide.

"No, the curse loses power each time. That's why the refractory periods lengthen. The amount of power the healers detected in my curse- they've estimated that it will take six to eight pregnancies for it to burn out. If you don't want to do this, Harry, I won't force you. I'll find a way, I always do." Hermione's voice was more reluctant than she wanted as she offered him a way out, but she still had to say it.

"I'll help you, Hermione," Harry said earnestly. "You know I would do  _anything_ for you. I just want to understand the situation. Can you take fertility potions, to help things along?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm allergic to the primary ingredient in the legal ones. That's how I ended up at St. Mungo's and found out about the curse in the first place. I just need to- have a lot of sex."

"Okay," Harry said evenly, nodding. "Let's get you a bit more relaxed, though. The situation is the furthest thing from ideal, but I want to make this good for you."

Hermione smiled a bit, and sagged against Harry's side. This was why she knew she could trust him. He'd always take care of her.

"If he weren't already in Azkaban..." Harry said with a bit of a growl.

"I know," Hermione said warmly. "You'd probably kill him for me. That's why I waited to tell you."

 

Harry spent the next half hour or so giving Hermione a full-body massage, to help her unwind. His hands were like  _magic_. Come to think of it, she wasn't entirely sure he wasn't using a wandless warming charm to relax her muscles as he worked. When she was boneless on the sofa, he picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to the bedroom. Seven years as an Auror after the war had done wonders for his strength, she mused.

He deposited her gently on his bed, and kissed the column of her next below her ear. Hermione sighed.

"You'll tell me what you like." It wasn't a question. Hermione was always assertive, and she was sure Harry knew that her own pleasure wouldn't be where that assertiveness ended.

"My neck," she told him, "is always a wonderful place to touch. My breasts aren't as sensitive, so touches to my nipples will need to be rougher. Pinches, or gentle bites. I like a little pain mixed with my pleasure. Hair pulling, scratching. I need clitoral stimulation to finish, but it becomes oversensitive quickly."

Harry kissed slowly down her neck as she spoke, causing her voice to hitch more than once. "Good," he said with his lips against her collarbone. "I'll make this good for you."

The shirt she wore was a button-down. Harry must have popped open the first few buttons while she spoke to have access to her collarbones, and he continued now. He moved quickly, but didn't fumble. His movements were confident and sure as he undressed her, even when he found the clasp of her bra. Her trousers followed, and then her knickers, and suddenly she was completely bare before him while he was still fully dressed. "You too," she told him, tugging the hem of his t-shirt upwards. 

Harry knelt over her and made short work of his own clothes before lowering himself over her again. His cock, slightly above average in size but thankfully not intimidating, nestled against the neatly trimmed hair on her mound. He kissed her neck again, gently sucking at a spot just by her jaw. "Do you want to be kissed?" 

"Yes," Hermione breathed. She was glad he'd asked - she hadn't listed it as something she enjoyed, after all, and they weren't typical lovers - but right now she was dying to feel his lips on hers.

The press of his lips was firm. They were dry, but soft. Slowly, he worked his mouth against hers until she parted her lips to invite his tongue. He licked into her mouth, pressing his tongue to hers and running it along the insides of her teeth. No one had done exactly that to her before, but she liked it. While Harry kissed her, his left hand found her nipple. He traced it with a thumb until it hardened, then pinched lightly.

Hermione moaned into his mouth. Harry was perfect. Her sex was aching, and he'd barely started. He twisted her nipple back and forth between his thumb and pointer finger, then shifted his weight onto his left hand to give the same attention to her other breast.

Hermione arched her hips into Harry, pressing her clitoris against his cock and drawing a groan from his mouth. "Please, Harry," she mumbled lowly against his lips, "I'm ready. Please."

Harry's hand left her breast and gripped his cock, guiding the head into the wet folds between her labia. In one smooth slide, he was fully seated inside of her. Both of them moaned at the sensation. "Gods, Hermione, you're amazing."

"Move," she begged him.

Slowly - almost too slowly - he dragged his cock out of her and pressed back in. Gradually, his pace built. It was so gradual, it almost wasn't a noticeable change, but soon enough he was fucking into her at a steady pace. His mouth latched onto her right breast, suckling there and peppering in gentle bites. Hermione moaned, and wrapped her legs around Harry's back. Her heels pressed into his firm arse, urging him on.

This continued, Harry's mouth traveling over her body to give attention to each of her sweet spots in the most delicious ways. After a few minutes, Harry braced himself on one arm again so that he could bring a hand to her clitoris. The angle must have been awkward, but he rubbed her exposed nub with a thumb while snapping his hips against hers. She was glad he'd waited so that they could finish around the same time without her becoming painfully oversensitive. Harry was a wonderful listener, it turned out, when it came to sex.

Hermione's orgasm crashed over her in a wave, the muscles of her vagina clenching automatically around Harry's cock as she called out a high-pitched whine. Harry fucked her through it, and just as she started to come down he pressed deep inside of her and groaned out his own release. She felt the warmth of his seed spread inside her, and  _that_ was what nearly made her blush. 

Ever considerate, Harry collapsed to the side instead of directly on top of her. He'd never grown overly tall, but she was even more petite, and he was muscled enough to carry her. His weight on top of her would have been uncomfortable. 

Breathing heavily, Hermione groped for her wand and cast a silent spell. It was one she'd cast a hundred times before, but with just a  _tweak-_

Harry gave her a quizzical look, breathing too heavily to ask with words. Hermione took another moment to catch her own breath before speaking. "To help things along. I can't take any potions, but this will keep your semen inside me as I move about. It's technically a contraceptive charm - it creates a barrier that semen can't pass - but I've positioned it lower in my vaginal channel instead of its proper place at the cervix."

"You're brilliant," he told her quietly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione cast a gentle cleaning charm for the sweat covering their bodies, and the wet spot beneath her. Harry was a cuddler - she'd expected that, given how tactile he was in any and _every_ situation - and there was no reason for them to be uncomfortable when they had magic.

In moments, he was asleep, and Hermione allowed herself to be pulled under as well. Typically, she'd be energized after good sex, but she hadn't been sleeping well for the worry, and she was  _so_ relaxed.

 

_16 December 2006_

Hermione woke in the darkness, a firm body against her back and a hand running up and down her thigh. She was alarmed for just half a second before she remembered that she'd fallen asleep, naked, in Harry's bed. "You're awake?" he asked her. He must have noticed the change in her breathing.

"Yeah. I see you are, too."

Harry chuckled, which Hermione felt as a rumble in his chest rather than truly hearing. "I'd like to fuck you again, if you'd like that too."

Hermione nodded, pressing back against him slightly. Not only did she  _need_ to sleep with him again - the chances she was pregnant after only one time were very low, and with only two weeks she wasn't taking any chances - but Harry was a wonderful lover. If he was amenable to it, she wouldn't mind having him again even after her specific needs were met.

Harry's hand found its way between her legs, and she realized as he touched her that she was already wet. That happened sometimes, when she slept, and at the moment she was glad for it. She could feel the tension in Harry's body that suggested this would be a more vigorous round, and she was eager for it. 

From behind, Harry hitched his elbow under her knee and lifted her leg before sliding his cock inside her. It took a few moments' maneuvering - he couldn't use his hand to position her leg and his own cock at the same time, after all - but he slid inside her just as neatly as before. His cock was a perfect fit inside her, stretching and filling her without becoming painful. 

He didn't start slowly, this time. Harry's hips snapped against hers fiercely, and she cried out as he hit a spot deep inside her with breathtaking force. "Hold your leg here for me," he told her roughly, and she complied.

Harry's freed hand ran up her back, over the back of her neck, and he threaded his fingers through her hair with a deceptive gentleness. He formed a fist, gathering her hair by her scalp, and yanked back towards him. The sharp tug pulled her head backwards violently, a sharp pain in her scalp, and caused her to cry out in ecstasy. Harry's grip on her hair had also pulled it away from her neck, and his teeth sunk into the flesh there.

The position Harry had put her in didn't allow her the same level of control she had had on her back - all Hermione could do was hold her leg up and enjoy the ride as Harry gave her pleasure and pain in a cocktail that never failed to drive her out of her head. Her free hand - her only source of control - went to her clitoris and rubbed furiously. This would be a quick fuck, and she was determined to get off with Harry pulling at her curly locks. 

Harry came first, emptying another load of his semen deep into her body, then quickly pulled out and pushed her onto her back. As he lowered his head to her sex, she was about to remind him not to lick away any of his own cum when he latched his mouth onto her clitoris and  _sucked_.

It was almost too much, and Hermione came with a scream in seconds. 

Harry gentled his mouth until her shuddering subsided, then came up with a cocky grin. "Good?" he asked her smugly.

"It was great, you bastard," she shot back playfully. 

Hermione grabbed her wand again from the bedside table and recast her modified contraceptive charm. It only lasted about eight hours per casting, and she had no clue how long they'd slept. She could check the time, but she hadn't looked before falling asleep so it would only be a rough estimate anyways.

Harry looked well-rested, and Hermione felt the same, so they must have slept at least most of the night. "Stay here," he told her, "I'll bring in breakfast."

 

It had been Friday when Hermione had gone to Harry, and neither of them were working weekend shifts this week or had anyone to see urgently, so they spent the weekend in. For nearly three days, they stayed in Harry's flat and fucked at every opportunity. They fucked in every position they could imagine, hard and fast or slow and tender, and Harry ensured that Hermione came at least once every time.

Hermione recast her charm every time they had sex, trapping Harry's semen inside of her. She didn't think they'd gone eight hours without yet, except possibly while sleeping, and they could both tell. There was no visible bulging - that would have taken a truly immense amount of cum - but she could feel the excess fluids inside of her as she moved. Harry could feel it too, each time he entered her. It didn't feel exactly like her wetness, he said - there was a thicker consistency, and a bit of pressure back on him when he thrust in - and it was extremely erotic.

Sometimes he would warm her up or finish her off with his mouth, but he insisted she didn't suck him. "I might come too quickly, with that wonderful mouth I can tell you've got, and we don't want to waste a load when I'm the one who needs to recover between rounds."

"Maybe I'll give you a 'thank you' blowjob once I'm pregnant, then," Hermione had told him in return.

Between rounds of sex, Harry seemed to delight in taking care of Hermione. Typically she would want more independence, but the ordeal with this curse and the trial had taken a lot out of her physically and emotionally, and for now it was nice to have Harry cooking for her and drawing her baths. She wouldn't be able to stand this level of care-taking long term, but for the three days Hermione spent in Harry's flat it was a sweet indulgence.

 

_18 December 2006_

On Monday morning, both had to return to work. Harry had his regular shifts at the Aurors, and Hermione was working in prosecution with the DMLE. Each day when they finished at the Ministry, they'd find each other again in his flat. Hermione still slept there at nights, after Harry had asked Kreacher to be in charge of fetching her clothes and toiletries.

On Wednesday, Hermione was feeling daring, and invited Harry to her office for a lunchtime shag. If they were caught, she could probably get out of trouble claiming medical necessity. Her direct boss, the head prosecutor, had handled  _his_ trial and therefore knew all about the situation with her curse.

 

_23 December 2006_

As anxious as she was, Hermione waited to perform a pregnancy test until Friday, a full week after she'd gone to Harry for help. It took five to six days for a fertilized egg to implant and begin a pregnancy, she knew, so any earlier would only be wishful thinking. The healers had taught her the appropriate charm, so she'd be able to test herself without coming in, and had her practice it on the charmed training mannequins until she could determine a pregnancy with 100% accuracy. It wouldn't do, after all, for her to die because of a false positive.

Despite waiting until Friday to confirm, however, Hermione was fairly certain the symptoms of the curse began to alleviate on Thursday. Progressively worsening muscle weakness, chills, and aches had been plaguing her for three weeks now, and Thursday was the first day she was able to get out of bed without groaning in pain.

Harry was there with her when she cast the charm, and her abdomen glowed with a strong blue light. She looked at him with an odd expression. "It's positive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione discuss how they'll proceed now that she is no longer in imminent danger, and get each other off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly less porn-y chapter. We'll get back to the all sex, all the time show next time.

_24 December 2006_

Hermione woke up Saturday morning, still in last night's clothes, to find Harry already there with a breakfast tray. She'd spent the night again, but they hadn't had sex. After the positive pregnancy test, Harry had ordered takeaway for them from her favorite Indian place and they'd spent the evening talking lightly over a quidditch game on the wireless that neither of them paid any attention. When she'd started to yawn and nod off, Harry had picked her up and carried her to his bed. 

"We should talk about how you want to move forward," he told her as he laid out the tray of tea and pastries. 

Hermione sat up and adjusted the blankets around her lap. "What you want, too. I don't want to force you into anything, Harry."

Harry sat down on the bed beside her and picked up a croissant before wrapping his arm around her. It was the same kind of casual touches he'd given her for years - ever since the end of the war - and she was glad that they hadn't lost that comfort by bringing sex into the relationship. "I promise, Hermione, that I won't let that happen. My saving people thing has gotten a bit better since the war, you know, and if you ask for something I'm not happy with I'll be able to tell you. But- you've already had so many of your choices taken away by this curse, I want you to think of yourself first."

Hermione wasn't afraid to admit that she got a bit teary. Harry was such a wonderful friend, and she felt lucky to have him. "Well, in the immediate future I would very much like to continue a sexual relationship with you," she told him matter-of-factly. "You're the best lover I've had in years."

"I'm glad you want that," Harry admitted with a grin. "I want it too. It's easy to be a good lover for you, Hermione, the way our tastes line up, and how responsive you are..."

"Hush," she told him a bit tightly. "Your voice was getting too sexy. We are having a serious conversation, and I can't focus if you talk like that." Harry only grinned unapologetically at her, and she swatted lightly at his arm before leaning into his shoulder. "I haven't decided yet, how I want to handle everything after each baby is born," she told him next. "I've done the calculations."

"Of course you have," Harry responded. There was no censure or mockery in his tone. It was both sensible and completely expected that Hermione would have calculated every detail that she could of the situation she was in.

"The refractory period on the curse is a month after the first pregnancy, and lengthens by two weeks each time. Thankfully, it's very predictable. If I were to space my pregnancies out as much as possible, I'd be giving birth for the sixth time after a little more than five years. Eight pregnancies would take just over seven." She took a breath. "I've wanted children, but I've never imagined having more than two. With my inability to take fertility potions, waiting until later in the refractory period would be high risk, so really I should have taken a couple of weeks off each time. Multiple births have no effect on the curse, so if I were to become pregnant with twins that would be even  _more_ \- Harry, I don't know if I can imagine being a mother to six children five years old or under."

"It is a lot," Harry agreed evenly. "I assume you've considered the possibility of keeping only some of the children you give birth to, so what do you think about that?"

Hermione shook her head lightly. "I don't think I could do it. I know that no one who knows about the curse would blame me if I made that choice, but it would feel like I was choosing one child over another- I'd feel terribly guilty, I know. So I'll either be keeping all of my babies or none."

"I'll support you, whatever you choose."

"I know you will, Harry. You're a great man, and a wonderful friend. That's why I chose to come to you."

"Do you want me to be the father for all of your children?" Hermione bit her lip uncertainly. "Tell me what you want, Hermione. I won't be upset by it, and I've already promised that I won't be forced into anything that I really don't want."

"I think I would prefer it," Hermione told him. "Being an unwed mother so many times over is going to be difficult enough. I  _won't_ ask you to marry me over this, or let you ask me the same. If you find someone you're in love with I want you to be free to pursue them. I hate feeling like I'm giving into social pressure but-"

"As war heroes we live very public lives. It's impossible not to be influenced by that."

"Yes, exactly. And since I don't want the fact that I was cursed to become public knowledge, my life would be easier if my children had the same father. Add onto that the fact that I trust you and care about you-"

"You can just say 'yes', Hermione. I asked because I wanted to know, you don't have to justify yourself."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, then. Yes, I would like it if you continued to be the father to my children throughout the duration of this situation. But, if you find someone else that you think you could have a proper relationship with, then I don't want to keep you from them. I'll be seeing a mind healer to work through the betrayal I'm feeling, and the trust issues that I know I'm already developing, and in the future I'll be able to be with someone else if that's what you need."

Harry squeezed Hermione tighter, pressing a friendly kiss to the top of her head.

"Now you tell me what  _you_ want, Harry. It's only fair."

"Well, in the immediate future I also want to keep up this new sexual relationship. I've never considered you romantically, but I noticed how beautiful you are years ago, and I've enjoyed the last week a lot."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that bit's settled then."

"I'd like it if you moved in with me. We could live here, or get a house, or I could hire a team to renovate Grimmauld Place and make it an appropriate place to live. I'd never dream of trying to take away your independence, but once you get further along I can't imagine you wouldn't appreciate having someone around to help. And if there were any complications with your pregnancy- I would want to be close by so I could get you to the hospital immediately."

"Well, I could live with you, I suppose." Her words were hesitant, but she drew them out playfully and Harry knew she really didn't mind the idea.

"I don't disagree with your proposal for er- fathering the children- at all. I also want children, though I hadn't considered numbers, so I would be disappointed if you decided you couldn't keep our babies but I'd never try to force you into raising them."

"It's just so  _many_ children," Hermione moaned. If I were anticipating being pregnant  _four_ times then I'd certainly want to keep them, but six to eight is an overwhelming possibility."

Harry hummed. "A part of me will always be the orphaned child living in a cupboard. I've healed a lot, but family is something I crave. A big family doesn't frighten me. We could hire a nanny to help, if we decide to be parents together. I'm plenty rich enough to pay for full-time childcare, just based on my inheritance, and we've both got good jobs. I assume you'll keep your career either way."

"If it's at all possible. My boss handled the trial, so she knows the situation and should be willing to work with me." A pause. "Okay. For now, I'll move in here with you. You can keep me close and do your protective thing. We'll think about the future and decide together if we're going to be co-parents, and if we decide that we will then we can make a decision about finding a larger home." Hermione then grinned salaciously. "I believe I promised you a blowjob, once the work of getting me pregnant was finished."

 

Harry groaned, the tone of her voice and the look on her face already causing his dick to go half-hard. A wave of his hand sent the breakfast leftovers off to a side table, and Hermione urged him to lie on his back. 

She had his cock exposed in seconds - he'd only been wearing his pants while he got breakfast organized - and between fondling his balls and licking up the length of him she had him fully hardened just as quickly. Her mouth enveloped his cockhead and he immediately gave an appreciative groan. He'd been right - her mouth was fantastic. She worked her tongue against the underside of his cock, and her lips were plump and slick against his shaft. When he tangled his fingers into her hair, she hummed appreciatively and it sent vibrations all along him. 

Hermione's throat tightened and spasmed around Harry's cock as she took him deeper, deeper on each bob of her head. It took several minutes, but she was finally able to swallow him to the root. She sucked him there with hollowed cheeks while fondling his balls and pressing a finger to his perineum. 

Harry couldn't help but thrust his hips as he approached orgasm embarrassingly quickly. He tightened his grip on her hair, holding her head in place, and began to fuck into her mouth. She gagged a bit as his cock roughly hit her throat, but moaned appreciatively as she let him use her mouth.

He shouted as he came, shooting ropes of cum down her throat. Hermione swallowed quickly, but some escaped and found its way to the corner of her mouth. Harry groaned again as he watched her scoop it off with a finger and suck it clean, looking very self-satisfied.

"My turn, now," he told her.

Before Hermione could even react, Harry had her on her back and was pulling her clothes. He kissed and bit his way up her inner thigh, until he found her hot, wet sex. Hermione was moaning, writhing beneath him as he ate her like he was starving and she was his favorite meal. He'd eaten her out before, a few times in the past week, but not like this. His tongue flicked back and forth over her clitoris, and then plunged into her vagina to lap up the juices there. The energy and enthusiasm Harry put into eating her was heady, and Hermione came with a high keen as he returned his attention to her clit once again.

Harry didn't stop then, only returned to licking at her folds. He inhaled deeply through his nose, seeming to revel in the scent of her sex, and hitched her legs over his shoulders to get better access to it. 

Again, he brought her off. Hermione screamed wordlessly as he plunged two fingers inside her to feel the clenching of her orgasm. Hermione honestly expected him to be done, then, but upon withdrawing his fingers he dove straight back in and returned to fucking her with his stiffened tongue.

He avoided her clit for several minutes after each time he made her come, and Hermione realized that he was looking to draw this out. She let herself fall into the haze of orgasm as he ran his fingernails down her thighs, growling with pleasure and attacking her folds.

Hermione wasn't sure if she had come four or five times when it became too much. "Harry," she panted out, angling her hips away from his mouth as much as she could. "Harry, stop."

As soon as the word 'stop' left her lips, Harry sighed contentedly, gave one last kiss to her inner thigh, and crawled up her body to lie beside her. He pulled her into a deep kiss with lips that tasted of sex, and she returned it happily, boneless against him. 

"What got into you?" Hermione asked him. "You've never been quite like this before."

"Before," Harry said through heavy breaths, "the main event was always me sticking my cock in you."

"And you're saying you don't want to now?" she asked teasingly.

"The mind is willing, but the body is weak," he answered with an air of quotation. It was definitely a misquote, but Hermione was fairly certain the original quotation was from some religious text or other, meant to reference  _avoiding_ these kinds of 'sins', so she let it go with a laugh. 

They couldn't spend the whole day in bed. Tomorrow was Christmas, and Hermione hadn't even given it a thought. Later today, they would go by her place and pack up her things. (Those that hadn't already found their way to Harry's flat in the last week, at any rate.) She also had some casework to go over before the long weekend was over. For now, though, Hermione let herself relax into Harry as he cast a cleaning charm. Her mind was muddled with pleasure, and she had no desire whatsoever to move. Those things could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later

_20 June 2007_

Hermione woke up on a Saturday in June as Harry pressed a series of kisses to her distended abdomen, and smiled at him. She'd decided just over two months ago to keep and raise their children, and Harry was ecstatic. Hermione was happy with the choice as well, though she didn't think  _anyone_ could match Harry's level of enthusiasm. He lavished attention on her and on her growing belly constantly, and doted on her as much as she'd allow.

The press had noticed her pregnancy as soon as she'd started to show. Luckily, Rita Skeeter hadn't been the first to get a photo, so the article had only been mildly gossipy instead of completely sensationalized. Harry and Hermione had given a brief statement to  _The Daily Prophet_ , and a longer interview to  _The Quibbler_ , saying they were happy about everything and absolutely not mentioning her ex or any curses.

Hermione batted Harry's hands away gently as they started to drift towards some of her erogenous zones. They didn't have  _time_ today. This morning they had three nanny interviews - it had been a dilemma for both of them whether to wait to hire someone until they had more children or to work with a nanny from the start. Eventually they'd decided to hire someone right away so that there would be less adjustment involved for their oldest children as time went on. After the nanny interviews they'd agreed to meet Luna and her fiance for lunch in Diagon Alley, which meant she needed to look  _nice_ , because the press was still obsessed with taking photos of her bump, and then they were going by the newly renovated Grimmauld Place to be sure that the furnishings they'd ordered were delivered and set up appropriately. Next weekend was their moving date, so if anything was wrong they needed to know  _this_ weekend.

"I can hear you fretting," Harry whispered in her ear. "Is today too much? We could cancel lunch - Luna would understand."

"No, it's okay. You know how easily I get myself worked up sometimes. Now that I've got  _this one_ adding to my moods, I could probably find something to fuss about if the day were completely open."

"I could always help you relax," he replied with a suggestive smirk, hands beginning to wander again.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed. "We've got to _go_."

Immediately, Harry hopped out of bed and came around to give her a hand up. She didn't really need that quite yet - her center of balance was a bit off, but her belly wasn't so heavy yet that she couldn't stand up on her own - but Harry liked to help and Hermione didn't really mind. If she let him help her with small things like this, they both had an easier time with her independence where it actually mattered.

 

Not  _one_ of the nannies they interviewed that morning would be appropriate, which brought the total rejects to ten. They'd interviewed blood purists, Boy-Who-Lived fans, people with incredibly old-fashioned ideas about child rearing, and some of the  _least_ responsible people Hermione had ever met. She'd joked that morning about worrying over nothing, but now she was actually getting concerned.

Blessedly, everything with the house had gone to plan, and lunch had been nice. Harry and Hermione were currently standing in the nursery at Grimmauld Place, which was painted a pale yellow with white furnishings. It looked good. At least _something_ was ready for the baby.

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "It'll work out," he said, clearly reading her mind. Or her facial expressions. Hermione had always had a very expressive face. "There's still three more months until you're due, and we each get a month's parental leave. It would be wonderful to take that leave at the same time, but if I have to work for the first month so I can be a full-time dad when you go back, then I'll do it. And we'll have your mother to help. And Kreacher - gods know we don't want him around the baby too much, but we can always send him shopping, and preparing food, and doing laundry-" He cut off when he saw the smile on her face. 

"You're right, of course. It'll work out."

"Wonderful, now what do you think about checking out the master bedroom here? I've taken a look at the bed, and I think we ought to test it out to be sure it's high quality."

Hermione laughed, but happily followed Harry to the master bedroom.

 

The door was barely closed before Harry was stripping off Hermione's yellow sundress and dropping to his knees in front of her. With one hand on either side of her now-exposed belly, he laved attention on the tight skin there.

"I thought we were meant to test the bed, not the doorway," Hermione told him. 

Harry looked up at her with a lopsided grin. "After you, then."

Hermione made her way quickly to the bed before Harry could get off his knees and sat down. "It's got a soft top with firmness underneath, just like we wanted." She laid back, as Harry began stalking towards her. "It gives good support to my lower back. I think that's all we need to know, don't you?" Hermione asked playfully.

Harry let her know what he thought of that. A low growl escaped his throat as he propelled himself onto the bed, looming over her with his body positioned to the side to avoid her belly. He kissed her fiercely, the hand that wasn't holding him up running up and down her body in a worshipful caress that seemed out of place next to his ferocity, but the contrast rapidly stoked Hermione's arousal.

It was at this moment that Hermione noticed just how much attention Harry paid to the curves of her belly. She wasn't about to complain - her pregnancy had made the skin there more sensitive, and while it wasn't about to get her off it definitely felt  _nice_ \- but she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before in the months she'd had a visible bump. She withdrew from the kiss, placing her hand over his where it had settled near her bellybutton. "You like it, don't you?"

For the first time Hermione could remember, Harry actually looked sheepish in bed. Typically, even when she scolded him, he only looked cocky and unapologetic. She took advantage of the rare hesitation to roll him onto his back, straddling his waist. 

"Do you like my belly, Harry?" He nodded guiltily, and she smirked at him. "Use your words, Harry."

"Yeah- I like it."

Hermione ground down onto Harry's clothed cock, and found it hard as a rock. "I think you more than like it. Tell me."

He swallowed thickly. "I _really_ like it. I like seeing you grow, knowing you're carrying my child, knowing you're growing because of me, because I emptied my cock inside you and planted that seed." Hermione continued rubbing her sex over his cock as he spoke, grinding against him each time he opened his mouth, and Harry began to babble. "I haven't been able to keep my hands off of you, ever since you got pregnant, especially since you started showing. I want to watch you swell more and more these next months, touch you, pleasure you, while you grow my baby, our baby, inside you and get bigger and bigger. I don't know if I'm more excited to see you nine months along, ready to pop, or to knock you up all over again after you give birth."

"You did really enjoy making this baby with me, didn't you?" Hermione asked. With a smirk, she wandlessly vanished the remaining clothing that separated them. They wouldn't be able to get it back, but the sudden skin contact made Harry's breath hitch in his throat and she knew it was worth replacing a pair of denims and a t-shirt. The wetness of her sex rubbed against Harry's bare cock, back and forth until the head caught in her folds and she sunk down onto him. Harry groaned as her weight settled on his hips, pressing his cock deep into her channel. "I'm going to ride you, Harry," Hermione told him in a sultry voice. "Touch me while I ride your cock."

His hands returned to her swollen middle as if magnetized there, reverently stroking over the curves of her belly and hips, one occasionally dipping down to stroke at her clitoris before finding its way back up. Hermione started slow, raising herself up and sinking back down onto him with soft moans while he worshiped her body. Gradually, she sped up, angling her hips as much as she could so that her clitoris would rub against his pelvis as she rode. 

When Harry approached orgasm - and after six months of sleeping together Hermione could tell easily - his hands changed positions. He was reluctant, she saw, to stop touching her rounded belly now that he had permission to do it so openly. Still, Harry was always determined to see her come first. One of his hands found her clitoris, rubbing gently there, while the other gripped her breast. As he massaged and pinched her nipple, she began leaking a few drops of almost-clear milk. That had begun a few weeks ago. Hermione had worried Harry would be put off by it, but now that she knew  _this_ \- if his obsession with her pregnancy drew the line at lactation then she would have to have words with him.

The pressure of her impending orgasm built as he pleasured her, finally cresting into a shuddering wave of pleasure seconds before Harry came. She clenched her vaginal muscles around his cock, milking the seed from him until she was sure he was totally spent before collapsing next to him. 

With a curious look, Harry swept his thumb over the drops of milk still clinging to Hermione's nipple and sucked it into his mouth. "It's sweet," he said in surprise.

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help herself. When she'd gotten control over the laughter enough to speak, she looked at him with an indulgent smile. "I could have told you that. Breast milk has a high concentration of lactose, which is a  _sugar_ , because it needs to provide all of the baby's calories until they're old enough to eat other foods." She paused. "I am not going to breastfeed you, Harry."

"I wasn't going to ask," he said, holding up a hand in a proclamation of innocence. "It was a passing thought. Your breasts are wonderful, but-"

"But you prefer my belly?" she finished in a teasing voice.

"Yeah," he responded roughly. " _Yeah._ "

Hermione laughed again, and Harry looked around, possibly just now fully realizing the implications of Hermione vanishing his clothes. "I liked that shirt."

"We'll replace it," she told him soothingly.

"How am I supposed to go home naked?"

"Apparate. The wards will accept you directly inside."

Harry gave a conceding nod as he stood up, and then to Hermione's surprise he scooped her into his arms the same way he'd done six months ago and apparated them both back to the flat. It turned out to be a good thing that he'd gone straight to their bedroom, as he nearly dropped her on landing and they both ended up collapsed on the bed there. 

"I think I need to work out more," he grumbled.

"Harry, it's impressive that you can still pick me up that way at  _all_ \- I'm a fully grown woman entering my third trimester."

"Yes, but you're going to get bigger. I want to be able to pick you up any time I want, which apparently means I'll need to get stronger."

Hermione sighed and pulled him closer. There was no need to get dressed right away.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 August 2007_

"So I have a hypothetical solution to our nanny problem," Harry said to Hermione as he exited the floo into Grimmauld Place. With the renovation, it had been moved into the sitting room instead of the kitchen. It was a much nicer arrival point. 

"You were visiting Minerva at Hogwarts," Hermione said from the sofa. "Where did you find a nanny at Hogwarts, when everyone there already has a job?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Hermione huffed, but didn't argue. She was three weeks from her due date, and they really needed a nanny. Harry sat next to her on the sofa, and immediately began massaging her feet. She recognized it as a ploy to soften her up to his idea, but her feet hurt so badly that she wasn't going to complain.

"I was visiting Dobby in the kitchens, and Winky was there." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "It's been  _eleven years_ since Crouch freed her, Hermione, and she's still miserable. And I was telling Dobby about the baby, and she just looked so  _wistful_. I actually got her to talk about something positive, and it turns out that she was a nanny elf for the Crouch family."

"You know how I feel about house elves, Harry. You  _know_ this, I know you do."

"I do, Hermione, but she's suffering far more as a free elf than she ever would with us. Especially because you know we would treat her well. And we really need the help."

"The last child she was a nanny for became a Death Eater."

Harry gave her a dry look. "I sincerely doubt that was Winky's fault."

"You're right," Hermione said with a huff. "She'll be getting time off."

"The kids will be her only duty," Harry swore. "Any time that we're spending with them, she'll have free to do whatever she pleases."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, then. We can hire Winky as a nanny elf."

"Excellent," Harry said with a grin. "I'll call her."

"You've already bonded with her?" Hermione asked indignantly. "What if I'd said no?"

Harry grinned at her sheepishly. "I knew you wouldn't? You saw how upset she was to be free, you know things haven't improved, and you wouldn't want her to suffer. Add to that- she's officially a Potter elf, so since we aren't married she isn't bonded to you. You don't own any elves, Hermione. I wouldn't go  _that_ far without your permission."

Hermione huffed again. "If I weren't so bloody huge, I'd hit you. Do the other foot."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said cheekily, drawing yet another annoyed huff from Hermione. He did switch to massaging her other foot, though, so she restrained herself to that.

 

Sex at this point in Hermione's pregnancy was difficult, but Harry was so enraptured with her pregnant body that he was up for any challenge. This particular challenge made Harry glad they'd invested in a very large, comfortable bathtub when improving their home. He drew the bath with a mandarin scented potion - Hermione's favorite at the moment, because citrus scents were all she could abide since getting pregnant - and helped her into the water. 

The tub was set into the floor, rather than raised, for easy access and Harry easily slid in behind Hermione. She particularly enjoyed baths because it took the weight off her body, and the temperature maintenance charms on the tub meant they could spend hours in the water without it starting too hot or growing too cold.

Once comfortably situated, with Hermione sitting between Harry's legs and leaning her back against his chest, Harry wrapped his arms as far around her waist as he could and she closed her eyes and sighed happily. She could easily take a nap here and now. Harry's cock stirred, hardening against her bum. That didn't sound unappealing, either.

"I swear you only draw me these baths so we can have sex," Hermione complained good-naturedly.

"It's not the  _only_ reason," Harry shot back, hiding a grin in her neck. "It's not my fault you're so irresistible."

"Well..." Hermione said with a look at her globe of a stomach. Harry grinned wider, thrusting lightly against her. Hermione summoned the jar of waterproof lubricating potion they'd bought after discovering the joys of sex in the bath and handed it to Harry. 

Harry poured a generous amount of the potion onto his hand and slicked his cock before spreading more onto Hermione's sex. It was always an interesting feeling as he fingered it into her - the thicker slide of the lubricant while she was fully submerged in water. They'd tried having sex in the bath without this potion exactly once. It had been incongruously dry as the water washed away her own natural fluids. 

Hermione and Harry both groaned as he entered her. Their sex these days was slow and gentle. Anything more vigorous left Hermione exhausted or uncomfortable, and Harry anxious over her and the baby. Their goal as he lazily thrust into her wasn't always to chase orgasm. The sensation of being filled, and of Harry caressing her body, kissing the column of her neck, sucking on her earlobe - it all felt  _good_ , even without the roughness and pain that drove Hermione more easily to ecstasy. Harry was more than willing to bring her off by any means, but more and more often Hermione found her clitoris too sensitive for any significant stimulation.

Harry, of course, still finished easily as he slowly explored her ever-changing body. His cock was easy to please.

 

_23 August 2007_

Harry was at work when Hermione went into active labor. He'd offered to stay home with her when she'd said she would be sending an owl to her boss that day, but she'd said no. Still nearly several days away from her due date, she hadn't recognized the way she felt unwell as the early signs of labor her healer had described. She knew, intellectually, that it was more common for a baby to be born early than on its due date, but she hadn't thought about that this morning.

So Hermione was home alone when the regular contractions set in. After a bout of pain subsided she called for Winky, begrudgingly glad that Harry had brought her home a few days ago, and asked for her hospital bag. In the bag was a portkey to St. Mungo's, since she had trouble keeping her balance for apparating or the floo, and she activated it from her place on the sofa.

Upon her arrival at the Hospital, Hermione immediately requested that Harry be summoned only to find out that he was already there. In a hospital room of his own. "Of all days to be injured at work!" she exclaimed angrily as she was escorted to a birthing room. 

Luckily for both of them, Harry was able to get out of bed soon enough that he was there before Hermione began pushing. She'd have banished him to the sofa if she'd had to do this alone - guest rooms be damned. She didn't care that he was technically the owner and master of the house, either. As the mother of his child she'd certainly have the authority to kick him out of bed.

After thirteen hours of labor, Hermione gladly took her daughter into her arms. Lilian Teresa Potter-Granger was the name they gave her. Lilian for Harry's mum - Lily Potter's name hadn't been shortened, but Hermione liked the more elegant extension and Harry was happy to have his mum honored in any way - and Teresa for her godmother. They'd considered giving their first daughter both of their mothers' names, but Emma didn't go well with Lilian and they would surely have more girls. 

Lilian already had a shock of hair that drew sympathy from her mother. They'd never considered the possible ramifications of combining Hermione's wild curls with Harry's unruly Potter hair. Her eyes were blue for now, which Hermione thought would probably develop into Harry's green instead of her own brown. It would be fitting, for their little girl to share Lily Potter's eyes as well as her name.

 

"I'm quitting my job," Harry quietly told Hermione as he rocked Lilian in his arms. He was seated in a chair by her bed, his weight positioned awkwardly to avoid putting pressure on his barely-healed leg.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Being an auror is- too dangerous. I was lucky today, this injury could have been a lot worse. If something happened to me at work and I couldn't be there for you, and Lilian, and any other children we have by then- I never want that to happen."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to disagree. She desperately didn't want to be a single mother, and she wanted Lilian to be able to really know the man that was her father. "What will you do, then?"

"Minerva asked me about teaching, when I visited. The Defense position's just opened up. I told her I'd think about it. I wouldn't be starting right away, with a new baby just arrived. After the holidays, maybe, or even next September. Money isn't an issue if I wait."

"Is a cursed position really any safer than your auror job?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"The curse is broken," Harry answered her simply, not taking his eyes off the baby in his arms. "The professor that Minerva is looking to replace has been offered a prestigious research job. She's had the position since the end of the war."

Hermione smiled at the picture he made, holding their little girl. "I think you'd be happy teaching, Professor Potter."

 

Thanks to the wonders of magical healing, Hermione and Lilian were released from St. Mungo's the morning after the birth. The healer had advised her to delay any sexual activity for two or three days until the last of the soreness was gone, and then they could start working on baby number two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Dobby lived, because he deserved better. Nanny Winky is thanks to Tyrannic_Puppy's comment because for some reason I honestly hadn't considered the possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up again this chapter.

_19 November 2007_

The public was dying for photos of Lilian. Harry and Hermione had given an exclusive birth announcement to  _The Quibbler_ , including a photo, but Lilian was nearly three months old now and they hadn't brought her out in public yet. At least, not the wizarding public. Harry had brought her with him once to a muggle department store, just last week, to see how well she'd handle a crowd. Hermione had been at work, and had fretted the entire time until Harry sent her a patronus message that they'd gotten home safely. 

Unable to say much at all about their mysterious baby the gossip columns were all focused on Harry and Hermione, and speculating about a future wedding.

Those articles always gave Harry and Hermione a good laugh. Sex and parenting had changed their relationship remarkably little. They were affectionate friends, but that had been true for years. Harry was constantly touch-starved through his childhood and looking to make up for lost time. They only ever kissed when one of them was looking to initiate sex. Their feelings for each other were something they'd discussed shortly after Lilian was born, and Hermione trusted that Harry was being as honest as she was when he said he still considered her a friend before a lover.

Hermione placed a hand on her belly. Aside from the baby weight she hadn't managed to lose from her first pregnancy, it was still flat. She was seven weeks along with their second child, and she was  _not_ looking forward to that news going public.

 _Making_ this baby had been more difficult than the first time around. Lilian woke her parents up multiple times each night, and when she napped they were so exhausted that they found they'd both rather sleep than have sex. Winky handled nighttime cleaning jobs and only woke someone if Lilian needed feeding, but her baby's cries never failed to wake Hermione up regardless, and Harry was a light enough sleeper that when Hermione woke up so did he.

Hermione had been experiencing noticeable aches and muscle weakness by the time Harry had convinced her to allow Winky to take nearly full responsibility for Lilian for a couple of days at a time. Even with that relief, they had been far too close for comfort when Hermione conceived. The fact that Hermione was breastfeeding only made things more difficult. It certainly wasn't a foolproof method of contraception, but it did lower fertility.

Luckily, all of Hermione's parenting books said that Lilian would probably sleep through the night by the time Hermione was showing with this new pregnancy. She couldn't imagine how difficult Harry would be if her swollen belly was constantly taunting him and he was too exhausted to do anything about it.

 

_10 December 2007_

"Lilian and I both have checkups today," Hermione reminded Harry as she got dressed for work. He'd arranged with Minerva to start teaching at Hogwarts after Christmas, so for now he was staying home with Lilian and Winky. Some days she envied him. "Meet me at St. Mungo's with her at two o'clock, and make sure that both of you are clean and presentable. Odds are high that  _someone_ in that waiting room will have a camera."

"How on earth are they going to know we'll be there?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Healers have oaths of confidentiality but receptionists aren't nearly as stringently bound. We're only lucky that it's not abnormal to continue to see a healer after giving birth, so the fact that I've also got an appointment won't raise any eyebrows before we're ready to tell people about Number Two."

 

"You're amazing Hermione," Harry told Hermione as soon as they were home from the hospital, looking so incredibly sappy. "You're growing a whole  _baby_."

"Cut it out," she told him, flushing. "It's not like this is the first time, and it's a little early for you to be getting caught up in it all. I'm ten weeks along - this baby is an embryo the size of a large strawberry and doesn't even look like a person yet."

"That's what's so amazing about it! Yeah, the baby is still tiny for now, and I helped to put that tiny little one there- but in just a few months this baby is going to be just as wonderful and perfect as our Lilian and that's all because of  _you._ It's like magic, except I know it isn't, you know?"

Hermione flushed deeper with the praise, but pulled Harry close to her and gifted him with a kiss that quickly deepened. Winky popped in to get Lilian, like she always did when Harry and Hermione started getting amorous, and Hermione wasn't going to think about how  _attuned_ to them that elf was right now because she'd much rather seduce her lover.

Harry responded in kind, groaning softly as Hermione pressed the softness of her body against him. She gripped tightly to his arms, and apparated them both to the bedroom. There, she began carefully undressing Harry. He reached out to do the same, but she gently pushed his hand away. "You worship my body, and take care of me, and it's wonderful," she told him in a soft voice. "Let me show you that I appreciated you just as much."

Harry looked - a little baffled, to be honest - but he allowed Hermione to do as she pleased. It was true they didn't do this often. Whether their sex was gentle or rough, Harry typically took the lead. It wasn't that Hermione needed him to, but he  _liked_ to take care of her needs. Hermione had always considered turnabout as fair play, however. Once she'd removed the button down shirt he chose for the sake of the cameras (which had started flashing the moment he arrived with Lilian in his arms) and helped him to step out of his trousers, she guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. She didn't remove her dress until she'd crawled behind him, so when her bare skin pressed against his back he took a surprised breath. Hermione summoned a bottle of massage oil and quickly coated her hands. It was charmed of course, so it was already comfortably warm when she began rubbing his shoulders and neck. 

He was tense, so Hermione took her time. It surprised her, even though it shouldn't have. He was with Lilian full-time, and she knew from experience that it could be hectic and stressful at the same time that it was wonderful. She rubbed deep circles into his muscles until they relaxed, and then moved her hands further down. From his back her hands sometimes found their way to his firm thighs, which naturally allowed Hermione to press her breasts against him. Harry reached to adjust his cock in his pants, but she gently grabbed his wrist. Her mouth against the shell of his ear, Hermione whispered, "Hands at your side, Harry. Be good for me, so I can be good to you."

That was  _new_ , Hermione had never spoken to Harry that way before, but she could tell from the way his breath shuddered as he obeyed her instructions that Harry liked it. As her hands returned to the muscles of Harry's back, Hermione brushed over Harry's groin and gently made the adjustment she'd stopped him making for himself. She did want him comfortable.

"Lie down on your back," she told him once she'd finished working those muscle groups. Harry did as she'd told him, movements slow with relaxation, and she purred. " _Good_ boy."

Harry shivered, and Hermione gave him a wicked smile. A little more massage oil, and she began working gently at the muscles of his chest and arms. She made sure to intermittently rub at his cock through his pants, in order to keep him properly  _interested_ while she worked. Harry was visibly aching to take his cock in hand, but instead he lied still and let Hermione take care of him the way he did for her so often. 

Hermione moved next to massaging Harry's feet, then his calves, and then his thighs, progressing slowly and making sure he was fully relaxed. She touched his cock less often while she worked his legs, trusting the fact that she was inching ever-closer to it to maintain the sexual tension between them. "Please, Hermione," Harry whined as she rubbed the muscles of his thighs. "Please, let me touch."

"Touch what?" she asked him innocently.

"Myself, you,  _anything_."

Despite the desperation in Harry's voice, his arms remained still at his side in perfect obedience. It gave Hermione a thrill. "Not just yet, Harry. You're being so good for me. Wait just a little longer, and I promise I'll take care of every part of you." Harry whimpered wordlessly, and his eyes closed. "Open your eyes for me, Harry. Watch me take care of you."

He opened them. Hermione could get used to this, even though she knew that when she was huge and exhausted again she would absolutely not want to be the one in charge of everything.

Finally, Hermione spelled the massage oil off her hands, and summoned a container of edible lubricant. Harry's breath quickened as she spread it on her hand. It took a moment, since this  _did_ need to be warmed manually. When Hermione finally wrapped a slick hand around his cock it was nearly purple and leaking, and he groaned loudly in relief. His eyes closed briefly, but he opened them again without being told and watched as Hermione began to stroke his cock. 

Hermione was dripping wet, could have easily sunk onto his cock right this second, having Harry follow her orders was intoxicating, but she wanted to drag this out. She kept her strokes slow - after she'd teased him for so long it wouldn't be difficult to bring him off too soon and if she didn't get him inside her before he came she'd end up frustrated. Before long she lowered her mouth to Harry's cock and, still stroking, took the head in her mouth. She maintained eye contact as she sucked, watching Harry as he watched her in near-rapture with his pupils blown wide. Her tongue played around the most sensitive parts of his cock head - places she knew would feel good but wouldn't be enough to bring him off. Harry was moaning freely. Repeatedly, his eyes would close automatically before he opened them again to keep watching Hermione as she pleasured him. 

Soon Hermione pulled completely away from Harry's cock, and he whined at the loss as she slunk up his body. He quieted, he knew where this was leading, and she was too worked up herself to tease him any longer. Quickly, Hermione sunk down on Harry's cock and they both let out sounds of pure relief. "You feel so good inside me, Harry. So good," Hermione said breathlessly.

One of Harry's hands reached for Hermione's clitoris as she began to ride him, but she pushed it away. "I'll take care of both of us, Harry. Be good and let me take care of us." Harry obeyed. Hermione didn't wait to begin stroking herself, however, as he watched. There was no way Harry was going to last very long at this point, and as worked up as she'd gotten Hermione had yet to touch herself. It would be a challenge for her to come quickly enough. She didn't stop him from thrusting his hips up to meet her - knew she likely couldn't unless she held him down. 

Hermione rubbed herself furiously as she rode Harry, her other hand desperately pinching and twisting her own nipple. His eyes roved up and down from her face to his own cock sinking into her, as if he couldn't decide where would be best to look but knew it couldn't possibly be  _away_. Hermione's breasts bounced. They didn't use to bounce so much, but they were swollen and leaking with milk and she'd gone up two bra sizes since they'd begun fucking - since before she'd ever been pregnant. 

Harry came with a shout, his back arching as he tried to thrust deeper into her. Hermione bit her lip - she was _close_ \- and worked herself harder. Soon, Harry would become too sensitive, or start to soften, and she desperately wanted to come around his cock. Harry's face was just starting to show a hint of discomfort when Hermione's orgasm crashed over her. She froze in place as the walls of her sex clenched and she screamed. The finger on her clitoris slowed, but didn't stop as she drew out the sensation as much as she could.

When her orgasm subsided, Hermione collapsed next to Harry panting for breath. 

"Wow," he forced out, breathing just as hard.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hermione nodded a bit, and snuggled into Harry's side. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was imagining Neville as the shitty ex. I figured he's enough of a cinnamon roll that he was a safe option for the story, while also having enough confidence post-war that his head wouldn't explode if he were offered a threesome.
> 
> Also, I'm adding dates to chapters to make the storyline easier to follow. (For myself as well as anyone else who's losing track of ages and such.)

_9 June 2008_

When summer came, Harry couldn't have been gladder. 

He'd started working at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, when Hermione had been about four months along with Number Two. Minerva had kindly arranged his class schedule so that he could be home at the same time as Hermione as often as possible. He arrived at the school by floo after breakfast, taught through the day without a break, held office hours for his students until half past five, and then took the floo home just in time for dinner. He was required to stay for late night patrols of the corridors one night each week, and to supervise two Saturdays in Hogsmeade per term.

Prior to his professorship, Harry had done most of the cooking. Hermione was lovely but she wasn't especially skilled in domestic pursuits, Winky's only duty was Lilian on pain of Hermione's disapproval, and they had a silent agreement not to rely on Kreacher more than was necesary due to the old elf's sour demeanor. Harry missed the kinds of meals he made. Even more, he missed spending his days with Lilian and welcoming Hermione home from the prosecutor's office, and generally being with his new family.

The problem was Harry also really enjoyed teaching, and couldn't imagine leaving the school after only one year. With as many children as they'd be having, he couldn't ask for his family to live at the school. He wondered if he could get approved for a time turner. A few other professors used them, so there was a precedent. The other professors didn't have young families, so theirs were for research or teaching purposes, but it was worth asking. Minerva did have a soft spot for him.

Now that it was summer, though, he could spend his whole days with Lilian and evenings and weekends with Hermione. Teddy was coming to visit for three weeks, now that Lilian was almost a year old, so he could have some proper time with his godfather before there was another newborn in the house and another period of furiously trying to conceive. Teddy had just turned nine and adored Harry, and Harry adored him in return.

 

_1 July 2008_

Hermione was eight months pregnant, now, and also very happy to have Harry home and at her beck and call. Independence was overrated when standing up from a chair was an ordeal. 

Today, however, Hermione was feeling miraculously energetic. Caseloads were so light that her boss had told her to take a couple of days off to rest, and Hermione was glad she'd agreed. The additional sleep was doing her wonders. Harry had been called to Hogwarts for a couple of hours for a staff meeting, and Winky had been downright offended when Hermione had suggested that Winky could have more free time. Hermione had been giving time to rest, and taking care of the baby, Winky had said, was not resting. Hermione had to admit that Winky was right, and allowed the elf to continue the full weight of her nanny duties that afternoon. Teddy had gone home to Andromeda's two days prior.

Hermione's easy capitulation to Winky was helped along by the particular direction that she wanted to put her newfound energy.

Because of Harry's openly displayed love for Hermione's swollen belly, she'd invested in a few pieces of lingerie that highlighted her late-term curves. She'd bought them while pregnant with Lilian, but then been so exhausted that they'd never had a chance to use them. Harry didn't even know, since Hermione had been hoping to make it a surprise. Nearly a year later, she expected he'd be very surprised when he came through the floo. 

 

When the floo flared green, Hermione was draped faux-casually over the sofa wearing midnight blue lace. The outfit hugged her breasts, and laid loosely around her rounded middle with a slit down the center to expose skin. It was entirely transparent, and came with knickers to match. 

There was certainly a surprise - but it wasn't only for Harry. Hermione was beet red when the first person through the fireplace was Neville, who had come back from the staff meeting with Harry to catch up. Harry followed moments later to see Hermione - looking much less casual than she'd planned but too frozen to think of covering herself up - and Neville staring at each other in mutual shock.

"Well, this is awkward," he said, chagrined. 

"Should I go, or-?" Neville choked out. 

Harry and Hermione seemed to notice at the same time the way Neville's quickened breathing didn't appear to be from fear. His eyes, pupils dilating, had begun to wander even as he offered to leave. He was wearing loose robes, but whatever was underneath them was likely feeling tight. The two met eyes in a moment of silent communication, something they'd been able to do for years and had only improved on once they started living together.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Neville?" Harry asked in smugly as he strode confidently over to the sofa and gave Hermione a deep kiss.

Neville didn't leave, or even turn away. "Yeah," he croaked.

"Would you like to stay?" Hermione asked in sultry tones.

"S-stay?"

She smiled. He hadn't said no, yet, which meant he was likely to say yes. "I have a particular itch I've been waiting for Harry to scratch. Neither of us would mind if you stayed."

Neville's tongue darted out to wet his lips. He hadn't stopped staring at Hermione, even as Harry began to rub a hand up and down her leg. "Alright."

"Harry, help me up? Let's show Nev the way to the bedroom, then."

Harry did as she'd asked, and she beckoned with a finger to Neville to follow them upstairs. He took longer than he should have to start moving, but caught up to them easily when Hermione had to walk up to the third floor without getting winded. That would be decidedly un-sexy, and while Harry was accustomed to it she was enjoying putting on a show for Neville more than she would have expected to.

"Did you two plan this?" Neville asked as the bedroom door closed behind the three of them. Apparently he'd had enough time to process, now, and could string words together again.

"No," Harry and Hermione said together, before making amused eye contact. 

"Which is why I'll be letting Hermione call the shots," Harry continued. He was glad to see Neville nod agreeably. Not that he'd expected anything less from the man, but people could surprise you and this was already a surprising situation.

"Neville," Hermione caught his attention, "Do you want to touch me?"

" _Merlin_ , yes," Neville said, approaching Hermione cautiously as if he half expected her to stop him. Hermione only teased when she planned on following through eventually, though, and she wouldn't do that to someone who wasn't used to her.

Neville's hands landed under the hem of Hermione's top on her hips, instead of the curve of her belly where Harry always grabbed onto her, and were rougher than Harry's too. That made sense, Hermione supposed, given the differences in their work. He ran his hands slowly over her hips.

"There's no need to be so gentle with me," Hermione told him. "As long as you aren't throwing me around you won't hurt the baby, and if you hurt me a little I'll like it."

Neville's touch grew firmer at her words, his hands drifting further up to her breasts.

"One of those days?" Harry asked. Hermione wasn't looking at him at the moment, but she could hear the interested smirk.

"It's been too long since I've been well and properly  _fucked_ ," Hermione answered. "I know it's because I've been tired, but I'm not tired today."

"I can see that," Harry said as he approached her and Neville. He slotted himself behind her, squeezing a bit to avoid the edge of their bed, and his hands went immediately to her belly while he mouthed at her neck.

Hermione gasped slightly. Neither man was doing anything intense on his own, but for the first time in her life Hermione had four hands on her body at once and none were her own. One of Hermione's hands was threading into Harry's hair, and the other rested lightly on Neville's forearm. "I'd like," she said, "for Harry to fuck me from behind while I suck Neville off. Does that sound nice to anyone else?"

"She's got a brilliant mouth," Harry told Neville.

Neville grinned. "Who am I to argue with that plan, then?"

Harry wandlessly cast a banishing charm (Not a vanishing charm, as she'd once done to his clothes. Theirs would be retrievable later.) that left him and Neville unclothed, but Hermione's lingerie firmly in place. She smirked a bit, knowing he liked it. Harry was showing absolutely no hesitation to share her with Neville for awhile, and she'd stated her intentions clearly, so leaving her clothes in place had nothing to do with preserving her modesty. Gently, Harry pulled Hermione back onto the bed, and she tugged Neville along in a sort of chain.

Harry positioned Hermione on all fours, then paused before conjuring some cushions to support her belly. She appreciated that - this was a position she could maintain easily enough in her second trimester of pregnancy, but it was much more difficult in her third. He then settled one hand on her arse, massaging and squeezing, while the other rubbed at her sex through her lace knickers.

Neville moved to kneel in front of Hermione, and she got her first good look at his cock. It was smaller than Harry's, which ought to make it easier to suck, but also more curved, which would make it harder to take into the back of her throat. Hermione looked up at him, lips parted in pleasure from Harry's ministrations. She was creative, and confident that all three of them would enjoy this.

Already, as Neville steadied his cock for Hermione to wrap her lips around, she could feel that she was soaking through her knickers. Harry pulled them aside as she bobbed her head in small movements and slipped a finger inside her. She whined, sending vibrations around Neville's cock and hopefully communicating to Harry that she wanted more from him than that. Hermione pulled her head back a bit, finding and teasing Neville's slit with her tongue as Harry inserted a second finger into her dripping sex. She whined again, unsure if it had actually made a difference but willing to try. 

Harry fingered her agonizingly slowly while Hermione massaged Neville's cock with her tongue. Neville had been softly moaning since his cock entered her mouth, and Hermione could  _feel_ Harry's cocky smirk as he teased her. When another whine from Hermione didn't goad Harry into giving her what she needed, she pulled her mouth free from Neville's cock. "Harry, please," she begged, " _fuck_ me."

Hermione heard Harry chuckle, and in a second she was speared open on his cock. Harry gripped her hair near her skull and yanked backwards as he began to piston his hips roughly against her, immediately setting a brutal pace. "Fuck her mouth, Neville. She loves it."

"Do you want that, Hermione?" Neville asked roughly.

" _Yes_ ," Hermione moaned out as Harry tightened his grip on her hair.

Neville didn't need to be told twice. His cock was suddenly in her mouth, and Hermione was forced to relax her throat to accommodate him or choke. It was glorious. Hermione's scalp and neck burned as Harry tugged backwards on her hair, and she could do nothing but accept what these two men gave her as all three approached orgasm.

The first to finish was Neville, which was unsurprising seeing as he'd been the only one getting any proper stimulation while Harry had been teasing her. Hermione swallowed down his come, and he pulled out of her mouth with a sated look. Hermione's moans became more audible, and Harry yanked again on her hair while bringing his free hand to rub against her clitoris. Neville watched, apparently entranced, as Hermione screamed out her orgasm, and milked Harry's from him as her sex clenched on his cock. 

The crotch of the lace panties stuck awkwardly to Hermione after being soaked and then pulled aside, and the cushions that had kept her comfortable now had her trapped in this position. She wriggled awkwardly before looking from Harry to Neville with an appealing look. "Help?"

Harry chuckled, and Neville outright laughed. Carefully, Harry helped Hermione to kneel off her hands, and Neville vanished the conjured cushions. Harry summoned a pair of joggers and a jumper for Hermione with a smile, and she gladly shed the lingerie in favor of more comfortable clothes.

"Neville," Hermione said curiously. "I didn't ask before, because you're an adult and a good person and I trust you to make good decisions, but what about Hannah?"

"Oh," he said easily, "We aren't monogamous. We're just very discreet about it. Do you want me to go?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other again. "You can still stay and work on lesson plans with me, if you're up for it," Harry said. "I'll be making dinner soon."

 

_31 July 2008_

Fifteen minutes past midnight, Harry held Daniel James Potter-Granger in his arms for the first time. He looked from his son to Hermione, and his face split in a smile. Hermione's heart warmed at the sight.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said in a soft voice.

"I think I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_3 August 2008_

Harry's _love confession_ had been poorly timed. They had a newborn in the house again, which meant no sleep. Hermione had eight weeks to conceive, and she felt awkward going to bed with him when he'd said that he _loved her_ and she hadn't responded. Lilian's first birthday was in twenty days, and Luna's wedding was in eight. 

Harry had thrown that word around before, but only in a friendly way. The way he'd told her in the hospital, holding their son while looking into her eyes, was  _different._ She'd wondered at first if it was a response to the late hour, the circumstances, or some other mitigating factor, but he'd told her the next morning once they'd both slept that he'd been thinking it for awhile and he meant it. Harry had, apparently, discussed their relationship with Neville and asked for advice. Neville had told him that if he needed to ask where the line between friendship and romance was, then he'd likely already crossed it. Harry was remarkably okay with the fact that she hadn't said anything back to him, at least on the outside. He wasn't treating her differently - he was still comfortable around her, helpful with Lilian and Daniel, looking to initiate sex but respecting her excuses that she wasn't in the mood. 

The problem was Hermione didn't _know_ if she loved him in that way, and she didn't have any bloody time to think about it. 

 

_5 August 2008_

Hermione was making a list.

She'd tried sorting out her feelings in her own head numerous times in the five days since the confession, to no avail. Every time she started making progress, one of the kids needed attention or she lost her train of thought due to exhaustion. Technically, she could have allowed Winky to take responsibility for the children until she finished her thoughts, but she was home on maternity leave and felt like she should be _maternal_. It didn't hurt that she loved both of them so dearly. That wasn't a confusing kind of love at all.

So between feedings, playtime, and naps Hermione was making a list of things she loved about Harry. She didn't expect this list to quantify her feelings for the man and give her a definite answer, but it helped her to organize her thoughts while she paid attention to her emotions.

 

_9 August 2008_

The list was rather long, and writing it filled Hermione's heart with warmth, and she thought that she probably loved him too. She was determined to blame sleep deprivation for the irrationality of her next thought when she came to that realization - she couldn't just tell him that.

Hermione had already made Harry wait  _nine days_ after he told her in an incredibly special moment that he loved her, there was no way she could just walk up to him now and say "I love you too." It would be practical, and sensible, and everything that Hermione prided herself on being, but it would feel like a letdown in comparison to Harry's breathless midnight confession at the hospital. So now, she needed to find the mental energy to plan a way to tell Harry that she loved him that would compare.

And in the meantime, they still hadn't had sex since Daniel was born. Because of the curse, she now had just under seven weeks to become pregnant again, but she needed to resolve this completely before she would feel comfortable sleeping with Harry again. Seven weeks was still longer than they'd had when she needed to get pregnant either of the last two times. Hermione wasn't worried yet.

Harry was worried.

"If I made you uncomfortable, Hermione, I'm sorry."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, Harry," Hermione told him as she tried to get Daniel to latch onto her nipple and eat.

"If you'd rather be with someone else, then you should be."

She sighed. This was not the first time they'd had this conversation. "I'm glad I have your permission, Harry, but that's not what I want. I just need to think."

 

_11 August 2008_

_Screw a plan_ , Hermione thought. It was a very un-Hermione thought to have, but Winky had taken the kids for the night while Harry and Hermione went to Luna's wedding. Having a night out, while _not_ pregnant, without a child along - Hermione hadn't done this in nearly two years.

She'd had a couple glasses of wedding champagne, because she could for once, and she wouldn't say she was  _drunk_ but she definitely felt good. She sighed happily as she pressed against Harry's side. Why had she denied both of them this physical touch for so long? It felt so nice to be close to Harry. "Take me home," she whispered in his ear.

Harry swallowed thickly as he looked at her, and Hermione knew what he'd see. She was dressed to the nines, hair and makeup done, her eyes had gone half-lidded and she was sure she was a bit flushed. He shook his head, and Hermione wanted to pout.

"You haven't wanted me in almost two weeks, and now you've been drinking. I won't do anything that you'll regret when you have a clear head."

"You're sweet," Hermione said with a smile. Number two on the list, right after how he liked to take care of her. Number three was that he didn't overwhelm her with caretaking. "I haven't had that much to drink. I've just had the time to work out my thoughts."

Harry looked at her with a skeptical look, and this time Hermione did pout just a little. She felt entitled to it.

"Cast a sobering charm on me, if you must," Hermione said with a challenge in her voice. "Then, when I ask you to take me home, you'll have to know I mean it."

With a subtle swish of his wand, Harry silently cast the charm. He was an expert at it - aurors spent an unfortunate amount of time around drunken suspects - and Hermione immediately felt her head clear. She had had something to drink, after all.

"Now," she whispered in her ear, "Please take me home, Harry."

Harry grinned at her, a look filled with love and lust, and they quickly gave congratulations to the happy couple before making their way to the apparation point.

 

Hermione pulled Harry in a side-along, directly into their bedroom at Grimmauld Place. She was already unbuttoning his dress robes as she locked their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"I love you, Harry." She told him, voice clear. "It's taken me far too long to answer you, but I love you too."

The radiant smile Harry gave her made Hermione wish she'd had the guts to say this a week ago. Or that day at the hospital. Piece by piece, they undressed each other reverently. Hermione placed kisses on Harry's exposed skin, and his fingers skated over hers. When they were fully nude, their wedding finery strewn about their floor, Hermione pulled Harry towards the bed.

"I love you," she whispered. 

Hermione was flat on her back on the bed, with Harry hovering over her. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, and then to her cheek. Several kisses and bites made their way down her neck and over her chest, where he sucked gently on her nipple before nipping with his teeth. She was leaking breastmilk, she knew, but Harry said nothing as he released her breast and kissed his way down her belly to her sex.

Instead of bringing his mouth to her sex, though, he moved to her right knee and kissed his way slowly back up. Hermione whined, shifting in impatience. "Harry, please," she said in a breathy voice. Having reached her sex again, Harry blew hot breath over her wetness for a long moment before shifting to take her neck from the untouched side. 

Hermione moaned, and Harry worked his way down her body in the same pattern as before, paying attention to the half of her that he'd previously neglected. Thus, Hermione was frustrated but not surprised when her left leg received the same treatment.

" _Harry,_ " she moaned, "Please, please Harry."

She was writhing beneath him, and Harry gave her a shark-like smile before finally,  _finally_ bringing his mouth to her sex and running his tongue over her slit. 

Harry and Hermione moaned together in near-harmony as he finally made contact. His tongue worked deliciously over her - diving into her folds, then withdrawing to flick back and forth over her clitoris. Slowly, repeating these motions again and again, he drove her higher. 

Hermione moaned again. "I love you," she said under her breath as Harry began to suck gently on her clitoris. "I love you I love you I love you." Quickly, the declaration became a chant, which devolved into gasps and whines as Hermione came, shuddering under Harry's attentions.

His mouth was on hers, and Hermione kissed him greedily as their tongues tangled. She tasted the tang of her own sex on him, and arched her hips to make contact with his cock.

"Harry, please," she begged. "Please. Make love to me."

Their moans were in concert again, as Harry slid his cock into Hermione's wet folds at last. He pressed into her, pulled out, and then pressed inside again in long, slow motions. They would fuck again, but at this moment Hermione had asked him to make love to her and that was exactly what she was getting.

The two lovers kissed and clung to each other as their hips moved together. Hermione wound a leg around Harry to give herself better leverage, to be closer to him, to take him deeper inside her. When Hermione felt Harry's hips stutter before pressing deeper, she pulled him into a luxurious kiss that lasted well beyond the moment he spilled his seed. 

When they broke the kiss, Harry and Hermione looked into each other's faces with identical soft smiles. 

"I love you," Harry told her.

"I love you, too."

"So should I be going ring shopping?" Harry told her in half-jest.

"Absolutely not, Harry James Potter!" Hermione said with a light slap to his shoulder. "Not yet! The  _Prophet_ might think we're a long-time couple, but this is brand new to me and we need time!"

"Alright," he said with a chuckled. "What should we do with that time, then?"

"Well, to start I'd like you to kiss me," Hermione told him primly. She was rewarded with a peck on the lips, which made her smile and break the persona she'd put on. "That was very nice, but I did mean when we aren't having sex."

"Gladly," Harry agreed.

"I also want you to- hold my hand sometimes."

"Your wish is my command."

"And hand me my wand so I can cast my barrier charm, we've got just over six weeks to make a baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the long hiatus:
> 
> When I started this story, I intended it to be shorter AND less plotty than it very quickly got. That raised an issue for me, because I squicked myself out trying to keep the smut and parenting separate. I took a break while deciding what to do about that.
> 
> If you check the updated tags, you'll see that it now includes 'kidfic', so obviously I've decided to follow the muse into plot and into the dynamic that Harry and Hermione have as both lovers and co-parents. But, I'll be keeping those two things separated by chapters. (A simple solution for such a long thought process, but what can you do?) I'll do my best to remember to put in the author's notes if it's a kid chapter or a sexy chapter, for the benefit of anyone who is only here for one or the other.
> 
> This is a kid chapter.

_30 August 2008_

"Minverva approved my time turner," Harry said to Hermione after leaning down to give her a kiss. He'd just come home from the pre-term Hogwarts staff meeting, where the headmistress had given him the verdict. It wasn't unheard of for a Hogwarts professor to be issued one of the devices, but usually it was so that they'd have time for research and other professional pursuits. 

Hermione smiled warmly at him from her place on the floor with Daniel and Lilian. "That's great news, Harry."

"It really is," Harry said as he joined his family on the rug. "I love teaching, but I missed having so much time at home last term. I started to feel like the kids were going to grow up while I was gone. Now I'll get the best of both worlds."

"Minerva really does love having you at the school," Hermione said. "I imagine she'd pull a lot of strings to keep you there."

Harry nodded. "I'll be taking the floo to the school after breakfast, just the same as I did last term, but I'll be there until evening rounds end. Then, I go back twelve hours with the time turner and get home about two hours after I left. I've got the recipe for the potion that extends my sleep cycle, mind helping me brew it tomorrow?"

"I can take a look. I'm sure it's something I can do," Hermione said easily.

"Have you not seen it before?" Harry asked her. "I assumed you brewed it yourself third year. I glanced over the recipe and I'm sure after brewing polyjuice in the bathroom you could've managed it with your eyes closed."

Hermione suddenly became very focused on the block tower that she was building for Lilian. It wasn't entirely an affectation. Daniel was wriggling around on the floor not too far from the tower. He wasn't old enough yet to be interested in the blocks, but he could probably topple them if he moved his leg _just so_ , and then Lils would be upset to see them fall. "I wasn't given the potion third year," Hermione eventually said a bit sheepishly.

"What?"

"Well," she blushed. "I was only supposed to be using my time turner to go to my extra classes. It would have only been two or three extra hours a day, entirely during daylight, and extending my sleep cycle with a potion wouldn't have been necessary."

"Right," Harry said as he scooped Daniel into his arms and away from the blocks. Hermione relaxed. "So how many hours each day did you actually use it?"

"Well, I needed time to study," Hermione said defensively. "I didn't only have the extra classes, I had assignments for all of them as well. I couldn't risk my _grades_ slipping _._ "

Harry hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to Daniel's head.

"I don't actually know how much I used it," Hermione finally admitted. "I was running myself ragged, I could barely keep count of the time. It had to be at least six hours a day, though."

" _Hermione_ ," Harry scolded. "No wonder you were always so wrung out. It's probably a good thing the time turner was taken away after we rescued Sirius."

"It was fifteen years ago, Harry. I don't need you correcting me now." She paused. "It _was_ a good thing, though. I put myself through hell that year, essentially for nothing. Divination and Muggle Studies were useless classes, and as wonderful as Hagrid is I could have done without Care. I haven't wanted a career even remotely related to animal husbandry since I decided not to be a veterinarian when I was seven."

Harry just chuckled, and changed the topic. "Have you scheduled your first appointment with your Healer yet?"

It had been a week since Hermione had gotten a positive on her pregnancy test - remarkably quick, after the lovers broke their dry spell.

"I sent off the owl with my preferred dates and times an hour ago," Hermione answered. "I'll let you know once its confirmed."

Harry glanced at the clock, then handed Daniel to Hermione and pressed another lingering kiss to her lips before standing. "I'll get started on dinner, then. Curry sound good?"

 

Harry and Hermione both woke with a groan, the sounds of cries coming through the baby monitor charm they had set up. Winky would come to them if someone was hungry, but it had only taken her popping in with a baby while they were having sex once to decide that they'd rather have advance warning. The couple had just sat up in the bed, when Winky popped in with both children. Lilian on her own could sleep through the night, but if Daniel woke her then she'd want to nurse before she went back down. Lilian was getting also too big for Winky to hold like this - seeing the little elf with both babies was almost comical, but Hermione made a mental note to speak with the elf and find out if there was something she needed to function more easily in the household.

"The babies is needing feeding, Miss Hermione," Winky said unnecessarily.

Hermione smiled and took the children one at a time, helping them to latch onto her breasts before Winky popped away to get additional supplies.

Several minutes passed in near silence before Hermione heard Harry's whisper. "You're so beautiful."

An uncharacteristically shy glance at him, and Hermione nearly lost her breath at the amount of awe visible on Harry's face.

"You're absolutely lovely," he continued softly. "Every day, all the time. You have so many different faces that you put forward, and every one is amazing, but I love seeing you like this the most. Peaceful, unguarded, content."

"Hush," Hermione said, her cheeks tinged red.

"I won't be silenced," Harry told her in mock defiance. "We're both too private for me to shout from the rooftops how I feel, but I'll never stop telling you. You're beautiful, Hermione, and I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered with a smile.

Once the children were fed and put back to sleep Harry pulled Hermione into his side and gave her a slow kiss goodnight, content to cuddle and fall back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex chapter. Definitely a sex chapter.
> 
> Also, note the new relationship tag. The last time I included a threesome in this story it caught people by surprise, and being yelled at in the comments wasn't fun. If it isn't your thing, hopefully you can enjoy the next chapter I post.

29 _March 2009_

Harry stepped through the floo just before noon, as had finally become routine. He dropped his bag of papers in the sitting room, somewhat surprised that Winky hadn't already brought the kids to him. He heard talking in the bedroom, and made his way there.

Luna was there, with Hermione, and there was still no sign of the babies or their nanny. Hermione must've seen the confusion on his face, because she was answering his questions before he managed to ask them.

"They're at my parents' house. I asked Winky to take them. I know this is usually your time, but my dad and mum missed their grandchildren and, well-"

"I've been unduly stressed," Luna said badly. "I asked Hermione to join me in taking some time off to relax, because the stress isn't good for my babies."

Harry nodded. Luna was five months along.

"Mum and Dad would welcome you at theirs if you wanted to still spend the day with Lils and Danny," Hermione offered.

"Or you could assist with my stress relief. Rolf is away on an expedition in Switzerland for three weeks, and he'dbe disappointed if I went the whole time without someone to give me an orgasm." Luna offered just as easily.

Harry blinked, and glanced towards Hermione. The last time they'd invited someone else into their bed, they hadn't officially been lovers yet. He couldn't deny his interest, however, and she was smiling coquettishly at him. They made a lovely tableau together on the bed, both dressed attractively and sporting swollen middles. While a significant majority of Harry's attraction to Hermione's pregnancies was due to the fact that it was _his_ child she carried, he had to admit that Luna looked quite fetching.

Dan and Emily _had_ hinted they wouldn't mind having the kids around more often.

He was moving towards the bed before he'd voiced the thought, and both women grinned. They'd _definitely_ planned for this. Harry pulled Hermione into a kiss first, cradling her head gently but moving his lips against hers with a passion she mirrored.

He turned to Luna, who kissed him gently before he could ask what she wanted from him. He kissed her a second time, deeper than she had, and she moaned softly into his mouth. When Harry broke off the kiss, Hermione had already stripped off her dress and bra, leaving her in just knickers, and was stroking his back with her lower lip between her teeth. After a moment of visible indecision, Hermione leaned in to pull Luna's sweater over her head before giving the other woman a kiss of her own. Their bellies pressed together and Harry groaned, palming his hard cock through his trousers. His woman would be the death of him, one day.

"Hermione tells me that you enjoy giving oral sex," Luna said once her mouth was free, undoing her bra one-handed and tossing it away. "And that you are very talented in that area. Would you be willing to do that for me, Harry?"

Harry could only nod, his mouth suddenly very dry. He swallowed twice, trying to generate some saliva. If he were going to be eating Luna's cunt then she probably wouldn't appreciate it if his tongue were like sandpaper. Also, words. His voice was hoarse as he turned to his own lover. "Hermione?"

She got onto her knees experimentally, hands wrapped around her seven-month bulge, and rocked back and forth a few times. "I think that I could comfortably ride you while Luna sat on your face, if that works?"

No one objected, and Harry quickly shucked off his clothes and crawled onto the bed. The three exchanged several more kisses as they shifted around to make room for him to lie down on his back. No sooner was Harry confortable than Luna's bare cunt was hovering over his face. He breathed in her scent, noting the distinct tang that was different from Hermione. Hermione was far from the first lover he'd had, but it had been almost three years since he'd touched any other woman.

Harry rested one hand on Luna's hip, and reached out for Hermione with the other. He was surprised to find her sex already _soaking_ , and paused in his ministrations to both women. For that matter, Luna was already more aroused than he'd have guessed too.

"We fooled around a bit before you came home," Luna told him. "Just some light petting over our clothes. Hermione had never considered sharing her bed with another woman, you see, and wanted to have an idea of how comfortable she would be before bringing it up with you. She'd have hated to disappoint you after making the offer."

Harry couldn't see Hermione around Luna, but felt her start to shift as though she were uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say to that, so he grunted an acknowledgment before working two fingers into Hermione's cunt and using his other hand to guide Luna's onto his lips. He quickly got Hermione worked up enough to forget any awkwardness. His tongue pressing against Luna's own wet folds and his nose pressing against her clit drove her to soft moans that kept her too busy to say anything else painfully blunt for the immediate future.

Harry wrapped his hand, wet from Hermione's arousal, around his cock and slicked it a bit before making way for her to join in the fun. He moaned as her tight heat sank down on him, causing Luna to squeal in delight.

His second hand wrapped around Luna's hip, encouraging her to grind against his mouth while he worked her sex with his lips and tongue. Hermione braced herself against his hips, pulling herself up and down as she rocked on his cock.

Harry might've died and gone to heaven. Both women's bellies pressed against him as they moved in tandem, a chorus of moans reverberating from their throats. His hips thrust lazily into Hermione, amplifying the motions she made as Harry let himself get lost in sensation.

Both women leaned towards each other, and Harry realized that they were kissing again. Even though he couldn't properly see, the thought of Hermione and Luna tangling their lips together while he pleasured their cunts was maddening. He could imagine the way their bellies pressed together, just as they had earlier, but now they were unclothed and their bare breasts would sit atop them. Their nipples might be rubbing together.

Without any warning, Harry came with a grunt, pressing his cock deep into Hermione's core. She rocked against him frantically, grinding her clit against his pubic bone past his point of over sensitivity and until he began to grow soft. Neither woman had come yet - the situation had been so intense it had driven Harry to orgasm much more quickly than usual.

Hermione slipped off of him to one side, coming to kneel beside Luna. Harry began to reach for her clit with one hand, before thinking again and pinching at one of her nipples. He redoubled his efforts to bring Luna off, finding her clit with his tongue and flicking the tip of it rapidly back and forth until she came with a scream and a rush of fluid.

Luna slipped off of Harry to the opposite side of Hermione, and Harry gently pressed Hermione back onto the bed. Luckily, they'd invested in a very large bed with plenty of space for maneuvering. His face found her cunt, dripping with the mixture of his semen and her own natural wetness, and he attacked it with relish. Hermione moaned loudly as he thrust his tongue into her, licking his cum from inside her channel. Hermione cried out in a particular way, and Harry assumed that Luna had turned her attention on Hermione's breasts. It was a sound that Harry was very familiar with, and liked to draw from Hermione often.

When Hermione had come, thighs clenched on his head as she shook, Harry pressed Luna into a similar position. She looked blissful as Harry began eating her cunt once more. Hermione lay beside them, too tired to do much more than talk even after she caught her breath.

"I told you he was brilliant," she breathed to Luna. "He eats you like it's his job."

 _"Yes,"_ Luna moaned. Harry noticed that her voice broke on a whine when his tongue pressed against her clit from underneath, and resolved to focus on that more.

"He's into it," Hermione continued. Harry grunted against Luna. She wasn't wrong, at all. "I expect if we're up for it, he'll keep this going for ages."

Luna moaned deeply, writhing on her back. Harry sealed his lips around her clit and sucked hard for several seconds until a scream ripped from Luna's throat. He lapped at her more gently until she collapsed against the bed, and then switched back to Hermione.

Harry had Hermione nearly halfway to her second orgasm when he felt Luna shift and position herself behind him. "I'd like very much if Harry were to fuck me," she said, running her hands along his thighs. His cock twitched valiantly with interest.

"He likes the idea," Luna continued. "Would it be alright with you, Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione moaned. Harry moved from her clit to her channel, giving her a less intense experience so she could speak. "Yes, if you both want to, then yes."

Harry had to pause, then. "Might take me a bit yet to get hard again," he said against Hermione's folds, "But if we all last long enough then I'd _gladly_ fuck you, Luna."

"That's settled, then," she said happily as Harry returned to his task. To her, it likely was. Harry had never once known Luna to give up on something she wanted. Luna's hands started stroking Harry's thighs more deliberately, and Harry knew she meant to get him hard herself. She began fondling his balls, and the vibrations of Harry's moan tipped Hermione over the edge. Luna didn't stop toying with him, however, so Harry continued eating Hermione's cunt, switching to lapping at her folds so that her clit wouldn't get oversensitive.

Something slapped into Luna's palm, and the sound of a jar opening told Harry that it she'd summoned their lube. Her moistened fingers came to rest between Harry's arsecheeks, and he felt his face heat.

"Is this alright?" Luna paused to ask. Harry just grunted. Truthfully, he'd never tried much like what she was preparing to do, but he was willing to experiment. He would stop her if it wasn't good.

One of Luna's slim fingers slid inside him after circling his rim for nearly a minute, and Harry grunted again. It was a bit strange feeling. Suddenly, her exploring finger found his prostate and Harry moaned again against Hermione's sex. He'd been aware of the prostate, distantly, but if he'd realized what he was missing then he'd have gone looking for it ages ago.

Hermione had come for a third time by the time Harry's cock hung, hard and heavy, between his legs again. She was panting heavily, dazed and sated, and Harry knew from experience that she was done.

Luna laid on her back again, tucking a pillow beneath her hips and putting her feet on the bed with her legs spread wide, silken blonde hair spreading out around her head. Harry didn't need a further invitation, and gladly sunk his cock into her. He started gently, building speed until Luna's moans grew high pitched and near-constant and Harry figured he'd found a pace she liked. He continued driving his cock into her that way while Luna massaged her own breasts.

Eventually, Hermione recovered enough to slip a hand between the two and flick her thumb over Luna's clit. Three flicks, and Luna's cunt was clenching around his cock as she screeched. Harry gladly gave into the pleasure building low in his belly and emptied himself inside her. As he collapsed back against the mattress, he hoped desperately that both women were satisfied because Harry was utterly spent. No one voiced a complaint, and he relaxed.

After a few moments of recovery, Luna stood and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. "That was delightful," she told them both. "Excellent stress relief. I ought to go now, though. I think the two of you need to talk."

Before Harry or Hermione could say a word, Luna had summoned her clothes and apparated without bothering to put them on. Harry shifted up beside Hermione, and she rolled towards him. "She's lovely," Harry said, "but very abrupt."

Hermione laughed weakly. "If that isn't true." She paused, and then, " _Do_ we need to talk?"

Harry hummed. "That's the second time we've shared our bed with someone with no real planning. We probably ought to discuss it."

"If you felt pressured," Hermione began, but Harry cut her off. "You gave me plenty of opportunity to say no and leave."

"Good," Hermione said with a sigh. "I was a bit worried for a moment. Well, as worried as I can manage right now with all of the endorphins I've got in my system."

"That was brilliant," Harry agreed, "And if you're willing then I'd certainly be willing to do things of this nature again. I just think we should work out boundaries and expectations. And I want you to know that you're enough for me, you know? I love you, and even if I bring another person into our bed I want you to know that you're it for me."

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face. "I agree. I'm not looking to turn this into a polyamorous relationship. But apparently we have a wealth of attractive, nonmonogamous friends and I think we'd both enjoy taking advantage of that."

"Yeah. So far as how to go about it, I think today went well. I had the option to bow out, so the fact that I wasn't involved in the planning was alright." He paused. "I don't have any real complaints about you warming up with Luna without me, but I don't like the idea of you getting involved fully with someone without me. Especially if it were another guy, but that makes me feel a bit like a cave man."

Hermione smirked. "Well, you _are_ breeding me quite effectively," she told him, rubbing the curve of her belly. "But that's alright, as long as you'll agree to the same. I don't have any sexual needs you aren't meeting, so I have no reason to leave you behind." Harry made a curious sound. "Rolf doesn't enjoy giving oral sex," Hermione told him after a brief hesitation. "I'm only saying because I know that Luna would tell you if you'd expressed the slightest curiosity so I don't feel like I'm talking out of turn. He doesn't dislike it enough to deny her if she asked, but she can tell he isn't into it and doesn't like to engage in something that isn't fun for everyone involved."

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "You've never told me no about anything in the bedroom that I really wanted to try." He paused. "Although- would you be willing to, you know, finger my arse like Luna did?"

"You liked it?" Hermione asked with a playful smirk. "Sure, I'd do that for you."

"You're perfect," Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Is there anything you wouldn't be okay with?"

Hermione thought for a few moments. "No bringing other men into our bed when I'm trying to get pregnant. I don't want to have to worry about paternity. And..." she trailed off. "I think Charlie is the only Weasley I'd be willing to sleep with. Though I don't think he'd be interested. As far as I know, he's never had a partner."

"Both entirely reasonable boundaries," Harry said easily. "And I think you're right, I'm pretty sure Charlie is asexual. No strangers, for me. I don't want someone leaking our sex life to Skeeter. I trust our friends with contraception, so I don't have any concerns about other women if you don't."

The conversation trailed off, and Hermione took a moment to spell them clean before cuddling in closer to Harry.

After a few moments, Harry cleared his throat. "Think we could get our hands on a pensieve? Because if I could watch what we did today... _Fuck."_

Hermione hummed a bit. "I'll look into it."


End file.
